Friends or More?
by BookStudies
Summary: Cammie and Zach are in their junior year of high school, at Gallagher High. They've always seen each other in school but never talked. This year, they seem to have stumbled across each other. Everyone thinks that they are soul mates and perfect for each other, so their friends are trying to get them together. In the end, it is up to them, will they be friends, or more?


**Cammie's P.O.V** **.**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm clock rang, as I slowly got out from under the covers and stopped the ringing. I slowly went to get the clothed that Macey has picked out for me yesterday for our first day of school, and hopped into the shower. After 8 minutes and 46 seconds, I was out of the shower and changed. I went downstairs to grab some cereal, when I noticed the note on the kitchen table.

 _Cammie_

 _I will be out for a business trip with Joe, be back next week._

 _-Mom_

Mom always goes on business and leaves me alone at the house because she usually with Joe. My dad, Matthew Morgan, died in a car crash, but before he died, my mom and dad decided to let Joe be my godfather, so he is now my godfather, but I call him Joe most of the time.

I take the note and put it in my room, after I finished my cereal. I got in my white BMW and drove to Gallagher High. When I got there, surprisingly, I was 40 minutes early so my friends wouldn't be here yet. I decided that I would go make a new routine for the cheerleading team, since I am the captain of the cheer team. I quickly put my books in my locker, and jogged to the locker room. I changed in less than a minute and walked onto the field. I started stretching, and by the time I finished, I had 30 minutes to make a routine. A started doing some back handsprings and round-offs. After about 15 minutes, I had created a new routine. I was satisfied, so I went inside the locker room and changed.

On my way to my locker, I bumped into Zach Goode. Because he was so strong, I fell over, I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the force of the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and realized that Zach had his arm around my waist and he was keeping me from falling. I quickly got out of his grasp and stepped back, I looked up and I got mesmerized in those green eyes, they were always like polished emeralds.

"Sorry". I said after I snapped myself out of the trance.

"No, it was my fault I bumped into you, I should be saying sorry." Zach responded.

"Well...umm...I'll be going to my locker now, see you around." I said, and smiled.

Zach smirked, "Okay". I blushed a little. Oh my gosh that smirk makes him look cuter than he already is.

I quickly walked to my locker and took the books I need for my next few classes. Then, I heard my friends scrambling down the hall screaming "CAMMIE!"

 **Zach's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my new locker because I asked for a new one, long story. When I bumped into someone shorter than me that had blonde hair. She was falling over, but I quickly grabbed her small waist and pulled her before she fell. She opened her close eyes, and looked stunned. She then quickly stepped out of my grasp and took a step back. It was then that I realized that she was Cameron Morgan. She was a beautiful, athletic, and smart girl. She was captain of the cheer team and I wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend, but I assumed she had one.

She looked me in the eyes, and that was when I noticed her crystal clear, blue eyes.

They were breathtakingly beautiful.

She broke me from my thoughts, when she said "Sorry."

I replied by saying it wasn't her fault and I should be saying sorry, because I was the one who wasn't looking.

She said she had to go to her locker, so I used my Goode charm and smirked and she started to blush. Then she walked off.

I then continued walking to my locker. When I reached my locker, I realized that Cammie's locker was five down from mine. I was happy about it, because I really liked her, even if she did have a boyfriend.

That was when I heard my friends shout my name, "ZACH!"

* * *

 **Cammie's P.O.V.**

Before I knew it, I was crushed under the arms of three girls. "I c-an't breath." I tried to say. They heard me and let me go hesitantly. They all said sorry and I said I was fine. We started talking about our summers and started to laugh when Bex and Macey started whispering to each other. Right when I was about to ask them what they were whispering about, they took Liz and me and dragged us to where a group of boys were talking. One of them, Grant I think, winked when he saw Bex. Jonas, blushed when he saw Liz, and Nick started drooling when he saw Macey. Before I knew it, Zach, _yes Zach,_ was smirking at me, which made me blush, and making me melt on the inside. They introduced themselves, and then we introduced ourselves. We were talking for what felt like 30 minutes but it was only 5, and the bell rang. The girls and I started to walk towards our homeroom, when the boys started walking the same way.

"What homeroom are you guys in?" asked Bex.  
"110, what homeroom are you guys in?" replied Grant.  
I never thought I would say this, but Macey _squealed,_ and basically shouted, "YAY WE'RE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM!"  
Noticing as 2 minutes passed, I quickly stated, "Well since we're in the homeroom lets walk together, but we better hurry unless we all want to get in trouble." And I started to power-walk to homeroom.

When we got to homeroom, we realized that all the seats in the third row, were empty. And I got a little suspicious, because there were 8 seats in that row, and there were 8 of us, but no one else seemed to sense something fishy, so I let it go. Bex chose her seat first, she sat at the desk closest to the door, and Grant quickly sat right next to her. Jonas sat next to Grant, and Liz sat in the next seat. Nick and Macey took the following seats, and Zach took the last seat in the row. Which left only one seat vacant, it was the seat in between Macey and Zach. _Great,_ I thought. I went to take my seat, just as the bell rang. Then, our homeroom teacher, walked in. He explained a lot about himself, and I think he explained _a little_ too much. For the remaining 5 minutes, he let us communicate with the people around us, so our "group" started talking. Bex asked what classes we all had next, and it turns out we all have the same schedule besides Nick, Grant, and Macey. Nick and Grant didn't get into any honors classes, while Macy got into the foreign language and economics honors classes. Bex, Liz, Jonas, Zach, and I had all the same classes, and they were all honors. I was surprised when I had heard that _Zach_ got into all of the honors classes. I started to wonder about Zach, was he really a smart _and athletic?_ The bell rang and brought me back to reality, I got my bag and started to walk to physics with Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Zach, while Macey, Grant, and Nick went to the opposite side of the school.

Physics flew by and it was really boring. The only thing that happened in physics was that apparently Zach was staring at me, and Bex kicked his chair. Which made him fall off the chair and he got in trouble by our teacher.

It was time for lunch, I went on the long line and waited, when I was almost there, I feel a hand on my shoulder...

 **Zach's P.O.V.**

I sat down at my usual table with Josh, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. When Grant, Jonas, and Nick went on the line, Josh was staring at something, _more like someone._ I followed his gaze to where Cammie stood beautifully. Josh realized that he was staring and asked me, "You know the Beginning of the Year Party we are having at Grant's place on Friday?"

"Yea, why?" I replied.

"Do you think Cammie, the girl over there" and he points to Cammie, "would go with me?"

Inside I was screaming _NO WAY, SHE IS MINE-WELL SOON,_ but I just replied, "She might already have a date."

And then Josh did the thing I didn't want him to do, he got up and walked towards her...I was going to pull him back, when Tina came up to me and started flirting.

 **Cammie's P.O.V.**

When I turned around, there was Josh, the boy that I had a crush on since I was a freshman, but I got over it. I quickly said, "Hi" to him.

"Hey, I was just wondering if your going with anyone to Grant's party on Friday?"

I blushed a little, then replied, "No, no one usually asks me."

That's when he asked me, "Would you like to go with me? You know like a date?"

 _I blushed a crimson color. OH MY GOSH JOSH IS ASKING ME ON A DATE-ISH, OH MY GOSH._

I was still blushing when I said, "I would love to go with you." and he told me he would pick me up at 6:30, thirty minutes before the party starts, and walked back to his table.

I was still thinking about Josh, when I walked over to our table.

Macey and Bex realized I was daydreaming. "Spill." Macey ordered.

That's when I told them what just happened. "We are going to make you look gorgeous!" Macey whisper-screamed.

 _Ugh! I hate the torture._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Do you think I should continue this? If you do, then review. Thank you!**


End file.
